Silence
by L. Dora Willows
Summary: Our silence shall unnerve them. For silence can invoke more fear than any of our attacks can. In silence, lie the words unsaid. And they are far more powerful than any speech or soliloquy.[AU][Oneshot]


**S**ilence

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter… and the Prisoner of Azkaban on DVD. No, really, folks. This is all J.K. Rowling's brilliant creation.**

_What if Voldemort had kidnapped Harry instead of attempted to kill him?_

"Tonight is the night," Voldemort informed the masked Death Eaters standing in a circle around him, "We attack Godric's Hollow tonight. Stun and obliviate anyone who sees us pass. We shall complete our mission, and then vanish without a trace. Our silence shall unnerve them. For silence can invoke more fear than any of our attacks can. In silence, lie the words unsaid. And they are far more powerful than any speech or soliloquy. And so, my loyal followers, we shall raid the Potter's tonight, at midnight. When you feel your marks burn, you will know it is time."

A masked Death Eater stepped forward.

"My lord?" he muttered

"Yes, Severus?"

"My lord," he continued, "How can you be sure it is the Potter boy we want? Neville Longbottom was born at the end of July as well, and his parents have thrice defied you." At the sight of Voldemort's raised eyebrows, he added hurriedly, "My lord…"

"Yes," Voldemort mused. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Although Bella took care of them, did you not?"

"Yes, my lord," a woman with heavily-lidded eyes said eagerly. She twirled her slightly dusty oak wand between her long fingers. "And I hope that I will be granted the pleasure of inflicting such pain upon the Potters before you kill them."

"Perhaps. Continue, Severus."

"Yes, of course. I was just saying how can you be sure it is Harry Potter of whom the Prophecy speaks?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Severus?" Voldemort's voice had become dangerously soft, and silky. A bad sign.

"No, my lord." Severus Snape hastily protested.

"Then why do you attempt to dissuade me? James Potter is an old rival of yours, if memory serves. I was even going to let you … have a little fun torturing him. So why, Severus, should you protest against my killing and torturing the man you hate most in the world and his worthless mudblood wife?" He surveyed Severus Snape through his cold, unfeeling eyes.

"You love her, don't you, Severus?" Voldemort whispered.

Snape did not answer.

"I must warn you. There is no such thing as true love. Will love save you from the Killing Curse, Severus? No. Dark magic can. Love cannot. It is something invented by fools who are too weak to hate. You are weak, Severus. Do you wish to be strong, like your master?"

"Yes, m'lord." Snape mumbled.

"However … by overhearing the prophecy, you have done me a good turn. I will spare the life of Lily Potter. And when all is done…you may do with her what you wish."

"Thank you, my lord."

He strode over to a short balding man with small watery eyes.

"Wormtail…" he breathed. "Yes …yes … You have provided me with the location of the Potter's dwelling. And for that, in time, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. I applaud you for not allowing something as insignificant as friendship to interfere with your service to the Dark Arts."

Wormtail blanched.

"Are you having regrets, Wormtail?" Voldemort inquired silkily, his cat-like pupils narrowing.

Wormtail shook his head frantically.

"Do not lie to me!" shrieked Voldemort. "I see the truth looking at me from behind your worthless eyes."

He turned to his circle of Death Eaters.

"Let it be known that no Death Eater shall lie to the Dark Lord and escape punishment. I am disappointed in you, Wormtail," he hissed. "And so, you will pay the price for your wavering loyalty. Crucio!"

Wormtail screamed.

…

"Look at him, Lily," whispered James Potter, "He has your eyes."

Lily Potter smiled, stroking the hair of the baby in her arms.

"Ssh." She whispered to Harry Potter, who was beginning to fuss.

"I know," she replied to James. "You've only said that about 50 times per day since he's been born." Her voice was mock stern, but her smiling emerald eyes gave her away.

"Yes," James replied, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Because those are the same eyes I fell in love with. And, in time, fell in love with me." He gazed at his wife and child. "And I am the happiest man alive."

Lily smiled softly, and laid Harry to rest in his cradle.

"So?" she inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" asked James, trying and failing to look innocent.

"When do you want me to cast the De-aging Charm on you? Before or after Sirius and Remus arrive?"

"De-aging Charm? Why, my dear Lily petal, what on earth are you on about?"

Lily snorted derisively. "Honestly, James, don't you think I know where you, Sirius, and Remus go every Halloween night? Don't you think you're a bit too old to go Trick or Treating?

James snickered. "Not if you cast the De-Aging Charm, Lily Flower. You were always so good at charms. I suppose it's because you have so much of it yourself. And besides," he added, sneaking an arm around her waist, "One is never too old for free candy. I mean, seriously!"

"Someone say my name?" called a voice from the doorway

Lily rolled her eyes, and stated exasperatedly, "Honestly, do you two plan this, or something?"

They ignored her.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, rushing over to the doorway to greet his grinning friend.

"Prongs!" Sirius called jauntily. They tussled briefly.

"It has been too long," James said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Much," agreed Sirius, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Lily rounded on James. She loved her husband dearly, and Sirius could get on her nerves sometimes. But the two of them together … a nightmare.

"You just saw each other yesterday! You can't be serious!"

"No, he can't" Sirius agreed, "Because I am."

Lily slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Padfoot," said a solemn voice, "Messer Moony would like to express his opinion that if Messer Prongs and Messer Padfoot do not find a new joke, they run the risk of giving Lily Potter a self-induced concussion." Remus Lupin strode through the empty door, closing it behind him, and said in a much more serious, quiet tone. "And he also wishes to state that he is worried about his friend and his wife, and that they should not be taking risks by leaving the door open. The Fidelius Charm only goes so far."

"Yeah," said Sirius quietly. "Sorry, that's my fault."

"Well…" said Lily, attempting to break the horrible tension in the air, "Thank you, Remus. Honestly, that joke is older than Dumbledore."

Sirius and James stared blankly at her. All was quiet for a minute, until…

"So," asked Sirius conversationally, "You gonna do the charm, or what?"

…

The moon shone down upon them, casting long shadows over their sinister masked faces. One figure stepped forward.

"It is time," hissed the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort, "Pettigrew is stationed at his place, and my loyal followers are lurking in the shadows. I will not allow that prophecy to come true!"

…

"So, boys," Lily stood up from the chintz armchair by the fire. "How was Trick or Treating? What did you do?"

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Well… uh …"

"We didn't really go Trick or Treating so much as, erm, tricking…"

"Yeah, Remus and Peter were the good boys, they got all the candy."

Peter laughed nervously, clutching his pillowcase full of candy to his chest.

"But they'll share with us…right, guys?"

Remus nodded. "Everything but the chocolate. Listen, guys, it's already 11:30; I've got to get going. See you tomorrow. Keep safe."

"Remus!"

"What?"

"You forgot to ask Lily to de-age you, you git."

"Oh," he said sheepishly.

…

Sirius yawned, and checked his watch. "Ah, midnight already?" He asked sleepily. "Hmm, if you don't mind, I'll just doze off here on your couch.

James seized him by the collar.

"No, no, Messer Padfoot!" he scolded cheerfully. "Have some candy and you'll be alright. Oi! Wormtail! Toss some over here!"

"Okay."

James caught the candy in his right hand, and flipped it once in the air so that it was face up in his palm, and snickered.

"Snickers?" Man, the names these Muggles come up with!" What, do they laugh at you as you eat them, or something?" He stated perplexedly.

Lily smiled affectionately at her confused husband. "No," she laughed, "And they're actually quite good."

"Right, mate," Sirius sat up, hand outstretched. "Give it here."

"There you go. Catch!"

But Sirius didn't catch. He didn't even move as the candy hit his outstretched palm, and rolled quietly under the couch. His mouth was open, his eyes wide and staring.

"Padfoot?" James asked concernedly, peering at his motionless friend, waving his hand in front of his face," You alright?"

"Potter…" hissed a voice in James' ear.

Lily stood up, hands shaking as she clutched Harry to her chest.

"Which one, Lestrange?" she asked coolly.

Bellatrix Lestrange sneered.

"All three of you," she spat.

"What did you do to Sirius!" James yelled, "What did you do?"

Bellatrix smirked. "My dear cousin? A little Avada Kedavra did the trick, but that was just a taster of what I am going to do to you." She disapperated.

James' eyes glazed over. "No," he whispered, "Not Sirius, he isn't dead. He can't be." His face fell, and Lily laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Where is your master?" James asked, his voice shaking. But then,

His eye caught sight of something lurking in the shadows of the doorway. A gleam of red.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--"

"James! I won't let him kill you!"

James' hazel eyes sparkled with determination. "I won't either. I love you, Lily."

"I love you too." Lily whispered. She ran.

Voldemort emerged from the shadows, smirking horribly. "Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked.

A jet of green light shot out of the end of his wand. James ducked.

"You're not taking me that easily, Voldemort," he spat, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Voldemort hissed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

But he missed again.

And this time, James was ready.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

They dueled on.

After awhile, James lost track of time. He was growing weary. The seconds melted into minutes, and the minutes into hours. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried again.

James crumpled on the floor. His limbs were on fire, the fire was consuming him, and someone was ripping apart his fingers, one by one. He was falling from a broomstick, his body slamming into the ground, his ribs cracking over and over. He was being dipped into a bucket of hot tar, it was blocking his airways, and he could not breathe. A thousand needles were stabbing him all over. He wanted to die, wanted it to end. The pain burned within him, so intense that it had become a part of him. And then, finally, it was over.

"Do you give up, Potter?" Voldemort taunted. "If you yield to me, I will let you live. You can see your child and your mudblood wife again. And you will become a loyal slave to the Dark Arts, but you will live, and I will spare the life of your family."

James spat in his face.

Voldemort wiped the spit from his eyes, looking amused.

"I see it shall not be so easy. Well. Let's see how you well you resist this! Imperio!"

James Potter was floating. Floating away at sea, dreamily. A voice called out to him through the mists.

_Just give up. Say yes…_

Yes, he thought_. Sure, why not…_

But a smaller, defiant voice spoke from inside him.  
_  
I don't want to…_

_Yes_…the voice coaxed…_Yes, you do. Join him, he will show you mercy.  
_  
"I WON'T!" James shouted, power radiating off him as he fell to his knees, panting. The curse was broken.

"I see," Voldemort mused. "Well in that case, you are of no use to me. Avada Kedavra!" And this time, James did not have a wand, did not have any warning to duck. There was a flash of green light, a cackle of high pitched laughter, and he knew no more.

Voldemort smirked. Two down, one to go. Metaphorically speaking, of course. He had, after all, promised Severus, one of his most loyal followers, he would not harm the girl. However, if she got in the way, it could not be helped. Promises meant nothing to the Dark Lord if they did not suit his purpose.

He advanced upon Lily Potter, her brilliant green eyes wide with fear.

"Give me the boy," Voldemort hissed.

"No!" Lily replied defiantly, moving to block Harry's sleeping body.

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort repeated, more forcefully.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now …"

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl."

"Not Harry, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry, please, have mercy! Have mercy!"

But it was no use.

"You try my patience, you stupid girl. I might have spared your life. But I have no choice. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily crumpled on the floor in a heap.

Voldemort cackled shrilly, and advanced upon Harry, who awoke and began to cry.

"Silencio!" He continued to bawl, but no sound came out of his wailing mouth.

Voldemort leaned over, picked up the cradle, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Come, Wormtail. Our work here is done."

…

**  
**  
"Albus," whispered a terrified Minvera McGonagall, "I don't believe it. How can this be? It is a dream, it must be…"

"Alas," said the man who had been referred to as Albus. He had a long white beard, and shocking blue eyes that, contrary to their normal state, were dark and troubled. "I am afraid not."

"But Lily and James … and young Sirius Black!"

"All dead," Said Dumbledore wearily.

"And little Harry Potter? Albus, he was only a year old!"

"Gone. Without a trace."


End file.
